


the trick is to keep breathing

by littledust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your disdain is palpable," Bela says, crossing her legs at the ankle to show her unconcern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trick is to keep breathing

"Your disdain is palpable," Bela says, crossing her legs at the ankle to show her unconcern. Dean's eyes follow the motion, then track upwards without reaching her face. She wets her lips, though the gesture is wasted, and sits in comfortable silence.

The motel room feels more greasy than seedy, with soiled cream walls and stained yellow carpeting. It screams "clandestine sexcapades," just like every other place they've met up. Sometimes she wonders whether Dean has a list of appropriate locales to fuck the woman he despises. She eyes him as he breaks the stillness, rising from the room's sole chair to tug his shirt over his head. Bela makes no move to retrieve her clothing.

"There's just so much about you to respect." Dean flashes her a smirk, swagger pulled back on with his shirt.

Needled, she replies, "You're only here because you deserve it."

 _There._ He's so easy to read, really, once you get to know him a little. He throws his jacket on in defense, half little boy and half lost man. "God only knows why you're here," he says on his way out, the slam of the door punctuating his parting words.

"Same reason," Bela says to the door, and shrugs.


End file.
